Sweet Enough
by MysteryWhyskerz
Summary: A one-shot story featuring Aaron and Jackson in relatively happier times.


_*Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story; they belong to the creators of Emmerdale_

_*Rated M for sexual content and strong language_

Sweet enough.

Still half-asleep, Jackson rolled over in bed and reached out to seek the warmth of the compact, muscular body which had lain beside him all night. But his arm felt only the coolness of the mattress. Slowly opening his eyes, he could see his lover standing at the window looking out, a loose-fitting sweatshirt concealing his torso and tight cotton boxers accentuating the curves of his shapely backside. Christ, he could happily look at that all day.

"Morning, Sexy." he said. Aaron didn't turn round.

"Yeah." His reply sounded flat.

Jackson propped his head up with one hand. So this is it, he thought, the Morning After the Night Before. Better keep it breezy.

"What you looking at?"

A shrug. "Multiple pile up. Bodies everywhere. Cop cars arriving."

"Just another Friday morning in Emmerdale, then."

No reply. Despite the bright sunshine outside, Jackson was suddenly aware of the early morning chill in the room. He sat up, pulling the crumpled duvet around him.

"So how are we feeling, then?"

"Sore, thanks."

Jackson winced. "Shit…sorry about that, mate."

A pause. "I s'pose I'll survive."

"I just got a bit, you know, carried away…"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

The man in bed hesitated. "It'll be a lot easier next time. Promise."

Again, no reply. Aaron just kept staring out of the window. Jackson frowned. So much for basking in love's warm afterglow.

And he did _so-o-o _want to bask. Their first sex together had been better than he dared have imagined, given the circumstances. Sure, it had been tentative to begin with; Aaron clumsily but endearingly trying to initiate things, without having much of a clue about, well, _anything_ really. But this man-on-man stuff was all so new to him, so exciting, so unreal yet so natural, and of course the builder understood this. Guiding his hands, smiling as the younger man fumbled with buttons, zips; Aaron, pupils dilated, drinking in the sight of the builder's naked form as it was gradually revealed; trembling as Jackson proceeded in turn to undress him. Both then climbed onto the bed, Jackson taking the lead, youthful limbs now knitting together. Aaron was so close now, it required little encouragement to take him up to, and over, the brink. But what a privilege to share in that moment; to study those blue eyes as they glazed over, to press his parted lips against those of Aaron's, muffling his sighs, to place a hand on that firm chest, feeling his heartbeat slowly return to normal. It was all good; Jackson knew his own moment would come.

He didn't have long to wait. With Aaron lying on his stomach, eyes closed and drifting in and out of sleep, at first barely aware of the older man now moving on top of him. Assertive, experienced hands massaging his shoulders, coaxing him back into wakefulness, before moving down, right down to the small of his back. Fully in the moment now, the teenager felt his hips being gently lifted, heart pounding once again, tensing every muscle but making no attempt to resist…

Jackson stared with lust at the compliant body beneath him, trying to control his own quickening breath whilst guiding his long, rigid cock into position. This guy had been messing with his mind, giving him nothing but shit, for - how many months? But now this sexy piece of meat was his for the taking. Payback was gonna feel good. A generous squirt of lube, and then he pushed. Hard. Aaron's face in profile against the pillow, his features screwed up in - what? Pleasure? Pain? Right now, Jackson didn't care. He pushed harder still.

"No…Jackson, I can't…._please….UUUH_…"

And then Jackson was inside, and slowly sliding the whole way in.

Aaron was in shock. He was being penetrated, controlled by another man and could do nothing to stop it.

But he didn't want to stop it. Instincts took over, and he began to respond…

In an instant, the world outside the room was forgotten. Everything became a pounding, grunting blur. Primeval. Two animals in heat, mating. Jackson's emotions overwhelmed him as his own release came, biting into his lover's shoulder to stifle the groans. Panting hard and now totally spent, he fell backwards on to the bed, before reaching out to stroke the nape of Aaron's warm, moist neck.

Deep, contented sleep followed quickly; for Jackson at least.

.

"Fuck it!" Aaron suddenly ducked away from the window.

"What is it?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Adam's coming up the road. With Scarlett."

"And…?"

"They can't see me like this!"

"Like what? You're dressed, aren't you?" Feeling sudden irritation, Jackson jumped out of bed, and after grabbing and pulling on his shorts, strode to the window.

"Jackson - NO!"

Jackson ignored him. He watched the couple approaching the Smithy, arm in arm and sharing smiles. "Morning, all!"

Both looked up to see the young builder beaming at them from Aaron's bedroom window, arms folded on the ledge. Adam's initial look of confusion was replaced by a slow, sly grin.

"All right, mate!"

"Haven't seen you for a while. You okay?"

"Sort of. My old folks are away for a few days. Looking after the farm without them's a real bitch."

"I'll bet."

Adam hesitated. "How's Aaron?"

"Aaron's good, thanks." Jackson glanced to his side, a look of devilment in his eyes. Cloaked in shadow, the teenager glared back. "He…can't come to the window right now. He's doing his ablutions. Can I pass on a message?"

Adam was chuckling now. "Tell him we'll be down the Woolpack at lunchtime. Maybe see him there."

"I'll make sure he knows."

"Will you be there as well?"

Another glance to the side. Aaron had by now sunk to the floor, face hidden, arms crossed over his head. The builder hesitated before addressing Adam again. "I'm…not sure, mate. I've got a lot of work on today."

"You look like you're up for some grafting."

"Me? I'm _always_ up for it - it's what keeps me in shape!" Jackson winked and kissed his right bicep, eliciting another laugh. "Anyway, I reckon you guys have a lot of stuff to catch up on without me there."

"Yeah, lots of blokey stuff!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes as the two young men savoured their own private joke. She sensed this was her cue. "Well boys, you'll have to count me out…my day's going to be packed full of fluffy pink girly things."

Adam squeezed her hand affectionately.

.

"Thanks very much," muttered Aaron when the young couple had wandered off. Jackson knelt down to place a reassuring hand on the mechanic's shoulder.

"Mate, they were gonna find out sooner or later."

"Oh, you reckon?" Aaron's voice was low but suffused with resentment.

"Aaron, don't be like this. Last night was fucking amazing. Right now I'm walking on air….don't spoil it for me. Please."

The builder cautiously reached around the younger man's waist, sliding a hand under the sweatshirt, pulling him close, pressing his lips against a stubbled cheek, inhaling its warmth, feeling his lover's tension subside once more…

There was a knock at the bedroom door. A startled Aaron sprang to his feet, pushing Jackson backwards.

"What is it? Whaddya want?"

"Oh, you're up, then." It was Paddy's voice.

"I said - what do you want?"

"It's seven thirty. I've got the kettle on…fancy a brew?"

"Oh…no leave it, I'll be down in a bit."

"Ok."

Aaron and Jackson looked intently at each other, not daring to move, waiting for the sound of Paddy's retreating footsteps. Seconds passed, but none came.

Then: "How about you, Jackson?"

The builder bit his lip to suppress a smile, seeing his lover mouth a silent 'How-did-he-know?' at him. "Tea would be great, thanks."

"Milk and sugar?"

"Just milk, thanks."

A pause. "Sweet enough already, then?"

Jackson winked at Aaron. "Yeah…something like that."

The end.

* * *

><p><em>*Author's note: I actually wrote this story last summer, but chose not to publish it at the time because I was unsure about including the sexy stuff! However, as I reckon we all need cheering up a bit right now, I figured the time had come to throw caution to the wind -)<em>


End file.
